Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. ATE typically includes large components, which may weigh on the order of tons. Examples of such components are test heads, manipulators, handlers and wafer probers. During testing, these components may need to be moved from one location to another. The most complex motion interaction is the test head as it is brought into alignment to the handler or wafer prober. The manipulator provides this articulation, typically using expensive and degree-of-freedom-limiting rail bearing sets.